Baby Jack and Baby Kim in love
by kickshippers
Summary: This is a cute one shot what if Jack and Kim didn't met in the Cafetaria but instead as babies and got the nickname 'Kick'


Mrs Brewer P.O.V.

Hi i'm Amelia Brewer and I'm married and have a baby boy name Jack and he is a cute kid he is a year old, right now I'm at the dojo with my friends Katie Crawford and Rudy gillespie, He is younger than us but he is a cool friend to have around Jack and his friend Kim who is a few months younger than Jack but they always love to play with each other

"So how have you been Amelia?"Katie Asked

"I'm fine, Jack is so excited to play with Kim"I said smiling

"When I told Kim that she is going to play with Jack she got excited to see him"She said

"Maybe those two are in love"Rudy commented and we all look at Jack and Kim playing at the mats

Jack was playing with his baby toys and Kim watched Jack played

Kim Haves her mother hair and her father eyes while Jack have my brown hair and his father eyes

"Can Kim and Jack talk?"Rudy asked

"Yea, why?"I asked looking curious

"They having a conversation"He told us, grinning

"Hi Kimmy"We heard Jack say quietly, smiling at Kim

"Hi Jackie"Kim Replied, smiling back at him

"Want my toy twuck?"He asked we chuckle since they can't pronounce the letter r

"Suwe"she replied smiling at him

"Hewe"he said giving his toy truck to Kim

"Thank you"She said smiling at him and Jack smiled back

"Best fwiends fowevew? Wight Jackie?"She asked

"Besties! Fowevew"He said giving Kim a hug which she returned

"Awwww!"We cooed watching them hug they seem so cute together

Jack grabbed both of Kim hands

"Best fwiends fowevew Kimmy!"he said and he set his hands down and pushed himself up

"He can walk?"Katie asked

"Yea, he does a lot of things, can Kim?"I said with a half smile how Jack is an active kid even a one year old

"Not yet, she keeps trying but can't seem to do it"She said

We all look at the two kids at the mats, Jack was taking a few steps towards Kim and took both of her hands and raise her up making our mouth drop a bit

"Come on Kimmy you need to walk"Jack said leading her around

"How? I can't do it"She said with a slight frown

"Don't wowwy if you fall I'll catch you I pwomise"He said with a small smile

"Ok"She said and Jack lead her around

"That's it, you'we doing gweat!"He cheered and Kim smiled

"I'm gonna let go one of my hands"He said

"But I'm scawe"Kim said

"Don't wowwy wemembew if you fall I'll catch you"He said

"Ok"She said and we all watch them Jack let go one of his hands but still holding the other

"Kimmy I'm gonna let go of my othew hand"He said

"No"she said with a sad face

"Don't wowwy Kimmy if you fall I'll Catch you"He said

"Ok"She said As Jack let go of his other hand

"Look! I'm doing it!"Kim said excitedly as she was walking around and Jack smiled and we were all thinking _Jack just taught her how to walk_

"Cool!"Jack said and he grabbed her hand and run towards us

"Mommy, Kim woves me and I wove her too, wight Kimmy?"He said looking at Kim

"Yea, I wove you too Jackie"She said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Alright let's get a picture"I said getting out my camera out of my purse and Katie did the same thing

"Smile!"I said

Kim smiled cutely and Jack hold her hand and we were about to take the picture Jack turned Kim around and kissed her

"Kick!"Rudy yelled

"Kick?"Me and Katie asked

"Yea, just take away Kim and put Ki and Jack and put ck and put it together it makes Kick"He said

"Oh"We both said, Kick I really like that name it should be there couple name if they get together as Jack and Kim pulled they smiled widely and Jack came up to me

"Mommy, whewe is da pwesent I got fow Kimmy?"He asked looking at me as I got the present Jack got for her and gave it to him

"Dis is fow you Kimmy, I hope you like it"He said with a cute small smile

"I wove it"She said as Jack put the flower in her hair and smile

"Thank you Jackie"She said smiling

"No pwoblem Kimmy, I wove you"he said kissing her cheek

"I wove you too Jackie"She said hugging him

Even those two are kids they are gonna fall in love when they get older and get together and that will be a good thing


End file.
